


Special

by lieyonn



Series: BTS G/t short stories [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddles, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Established Relationship, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Multi, Polyamory, and taekook are ready to deliver lol, basically jimin can change the size of anyone he wants whenever he wants, because tiny mochi jimin needs cuddles, g/t fluff, jiminie just wants cuddles, sizeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyonn/pseuds/lieyonn
Summary: Second story in my BTS G/t seriesIn which Jimin is a sizeshifter, able to change the size of himself and anyone around him at will. But he only uses his ability to cuddle with his boyfriends, Taehyung and Jungkook. And they love him for it.Basically I was desperate to write some BTS g/t fluff.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: BTS G/t short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> I published this story a while ago on wattpad, which is where I post all my stories before ao3. I usually post them here right after, but with this story I hesitated, because after re-reading it I didn't feel that happy with it. But after getting positive response over on wattpad, I decided I might as well post it. I've also heard that even if you don't like your own work you should still put it on ao3, because some crazy person will read that shit and enjoy it. And I know the BTS G/t community is starving, so here, have this shit.

Jimin had discovered his unique ability at a rather young age. He couldn't remember very clearly himself, but his parents had told him about it.

Apparently Jimin was only 6 years old, and had been playing outside on his own when a man had approached him. The man was a complete stranger, and told Jimin that he had a lot of yummy candies back in his car, and he would be happy to give them to him.

Now, Jimin had been taught by his parents already not to follow strangers, so he refused. He really wanted to follow, just to get some candy and then leave, but he didn't. Jimin trusted his parents, and stayed.

But, his parents hadn't come outside yet to tell the man to leave. They probably hadn't seen him yet.

Getting irritated, the man grabbed Jimin by his arm and started pulling him along. Jimin was still a young boy, and he was even short for his age, so he did not stand a chance.

He was pulled along with the man, and he almost started crying. He definitely didn't though, because boys weren't supposed to cry. Or that's what the other kids told him at least.

Jimin couldn't remember anything after that, but his parents are always happy to tell him about how they had seen the man through the window, and then rushed outside just for the man to not be anywhere in sight.

Jimin's mother had rushed over to comfort her crying son, and that's when she had seen the man.

He was still there, where he had been standing before, only now he was about 10 cm tall. **(4 inches America)**

The woman was frozen in shock, looking down at the man, and that moment was enough for the man to turn around and start running.

Had this been at another time when she was not so shocked, Jimin's mother would have stopped him, but at that moment she couldn't think that far.

As Jimin's father also rushed over to them, he also saw the man, and they all just stood there in shock as he ran.

After standing there in shock for who knows how long, they had gone inside and tried to figure out _what just happened_.

Long story short, Jimin's parents figured something happened when Jimin got stressed. After many attempts to recreate what happened, it finally ended with Jimin turning himself small.

Jimin had stared at his parents from way down on the floor, and before anything else could happen he panicked and somehow turned himself back.

They had many accidents over the following months as Jimin got better and better at controlling his ability. They never figured out the source of it though. There were many accidents that ended with one of Jimin's parents, Jimin himself or sometimes even his little brother having to spend hours at another size.

Jimin had eventually mastered his ability, and easily kept it hidden. His parents taught him early on that it was important that he didn't show what he could do to anyone

Most people, had they discovered they had an ability like that would have used it for themselves. But Jimin was never selfish, so he never did anything bad.

There was the occasional prank of course, especially on his brother. But even though they fought, like all siblings do, Jimin and his brother grew up to be really close.

One especially important bonding moment was when Jihyun, Jimin's brother, started school. It only took a couple days before the poor boy for whatever reason became a target for bullies. Jimin hadn't known about this at first, but when he found out, he was furious.

Jimin had been waiting for his brother by the school gate, as he did every day. When most of the kids had left already, and there was still no sign of Jihyun, Jimin got worried and went looking for him.

He eventually found him, along with a group of older kids behind the school. The sight made him furious.

Jihyun was kneeling on the ground, asking them to let him go. To please stop hitting him, because he didn't want his family to notice and become worried.

That broke Jimin's heart, and he made a decision.

He wasn't allowed to show anyone his ability, but he would use a loophole just this once to get around that rule.

Quickly rummaging through his backpack, Jimin found what he was looking for. Jimin, like every other boy his age was obsessed with Pokemon, and in his hand Jimin held his attempt at recreating the master ball. It didn't resemble it at all, but that would work in his favor right now.

If he threw the ball between the bullies, and then timed it just right, he could make it seem like he had thrown some mysterious object at them to shrink them instead.

It was a loophole, and Jimin was going with it.

The plan worked out, all the bullies stopped and looked at the ball in confusion as it rolled to a stop in front of them. Jihyun glanced at it warily.

Jimin them concentrated really hard on the kids in front of him, making sure to exclude his brother, and picked a suitable size in his head.

He watched with a smile as the scene unfolded before him.

Jihyun still sat where he had before, still his regular size.

In front of him stood the bullies, at the exact same spot. Now each about 3 cm tall. **(Little more than an inch)**

The older kids looked around in confusion, and as their eyes landed on Jihyun, who was now giant in comparison, they all let out some sort of scream, as they stumbled over each other trying to run away.

Neither of the brothers made an effort to stop them, there was no point. Jimin made a mental note to think about each of the kids individually that night and grow them back. He had figured out a while ago that if he focused really hard, he could change one person from a distance. Only one person at a time so far though, and reversing something was definitely easier, but he could do it.

When he was sure the bullies weren't thinking about returning, Jimin turned the corner and walked up to his brother. He collected the "shrinking machine" and stuffed it into his backpack, then held out a hand to help his brother up.

Jihyun had put the pieces together fairly quickly when the bullies had shrunk, and knew it was his brother's doing, so he was not surprised to see Jimin.

He gave him that awkward thank you that you give whenever you're trying to be sincere to your sibling, and then they were on their way home.

...

Once they were back home Jimin wanted to tell their parents about the incident, but his brother had made him promise not to say anything. Only after Jihyun mentioned that the bullies definitely wouldn't be coming back to mess with him again after what had happened, had Jimin been convinced.

He was still worried though, so later that night, when they were supposed to be sleeping, Jimin slipped out of bed and went to check on his brother.

Not wanting to risk waking him up if he was sleeping, Jimin turned small enough to fit under the door, walked into the room and grew back just as quickly.

He couldn't see well in dark room, but it was hard to miss the quiet sniffing coming from his brother, as it was the only sound in the otherwise quiet room.

Jimin walked over towards his brother, and quietly whispered,

"What's wrong, Jihyun?"

The sniffles kept coming, but Jimin could make out a silhouette sitting up and spreading it's arms. Not hesitating one bit, Jimin sat down on the bed and pulled Jihyun into a tight hug.

They stayed like that, Jimin rubbing his brothers back and muttering reassuring words.

Then Jimin got an idea,

"You know what I do when I'm feeling sad, don't you?"

At Jihyun's hesitant nod Jimin continued,

"I like to turn small when I'm sad, because it makes me feel like whatever is troubling me shrinks along with me, and it becomes a lot easier to deal with."

There was a moment of silence as Jimin let his brother process what he had said, before he made the suggestion,

"Do you.. maybe.. wanna try?"

Jimin was expecting Jihyun to say no, or at least hesitate a lot, so he was shocked when the boy pulled back, looked him in the eyes, and said in his broken voice,

"Yes please".

Jimin pulled back and looked into his eyes, and after a moment he nodded.

"Okay".

Jihyun had been through the process of shrinking before, so he knew what was coming. He closed his eyes as he felt the slightly familiar feeling of falling, and when it ended he opened them again.

He looked up, and found his brother's eyes far above. Jimin reached out to pick up Jihyun, and put him down on the pillow. Then he laid down next to him, and put his hand over him to keep him warm. Or that's what he said at least, deep down it was his natural instinct to protect his little brother.

Like that, they both drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

That experience was one of many future bonding moments that made them as close as they are today.

\-----

Jimin kept his secret for his entire life. There had been a few close calls, but in the end no one except his close family knew Jimin's secret.

That was until he met his boyfriends.

Jimin had been lucky enough to meet not only one, but two people. Two lovely people who both loved him back. It didn't take too long before they were all in a relationship together. And they were happy.

One of the scariest experiences in Jimin's life was when he had accidentally shrunken himself, and couldn't grow back. He had only just barely managed, and had been seconds away from being stepped on.

That experience didn't come close to how scared Jimin was when he told his boyfriends about his ability. He was scared that the two people he loved, who he loved more than anyone else in the world, would leave him. He was afraid that they would leave him once they found out what a freak he was.

Jimin had sat down with his boyfriends one day when they all had the day off, and said that they needed to talk.

Immediately after he said that, Taehyung, the older of the two had started crying and begging Jimin not to break up with them. Surprised at his boyfriend's outburst, Jimin chuckled, before hugging Taehyung and telling him that that was not what he was going to say.

The third boyfriend, Jungkook, joined in the hug too, and after just holding each other for a bit Jimin let go, sat up straight and took a deep breath. He explained to his boyfriends that he had a secret, something he's been keeping from them. They remained supportive, and reassured Jimin that he could tell them anything. And after a lot of difficulty, Jimin told them. He told them the story of how he discovered his ability, and explained in more detail what exactly he could do.

When he was done his boyfriends had trouble believing him, like any sane human would. Jimin was prepared for this, and quickly shrank himself to show them.

After a minute or so of just staring at Jimin, his boyfriends had smiled, and that's all Jimin needed.

Their lives continued like normal after that, only now Jimin didn't have to make an effort not to use his ability.

After dating for about a year, the boyfriends moved in together, and they couldn't be happier.

\-----

Adapting to their boyfriend's ability had been easy enough for both Taehyung and Jungkook. They didn't mind, and actually thought their already short boyfriend got a lot cuter when he would shrink. Jimin had a habit of shrinking when he was emotional, like if he was sad, nervous or stressed. And his boyfriends quickly learned to love that about him.

It did sometimes make it harder for them to comfort their boyfriend though. Jimin would always go hide somewhere, and his size made finding him a lot harder. But soon enough they learned all of Jimin's favorite hiding spots, and could find him fairly quickly.

Jimin had learned after the near accident in his childhood to never walk around on the floor while he was tiny, unless everyone around was aware of where he was, so his boyfriends didn't have to worry about accidentally stepping on him.

Other than when he was upset, the only time Jimin regularly used his ability was when they cuddled. Being tiny while cuddling with your two hot boyfriends just made the experience so much better.

The first time Jimin tried it he was very shy about it. He had shrunken in front of his boyfriends a few times before at that point, so it wasn't new to either of them, but Jimin was still nervous.

They had all settled down on the couch together, they had been watching a movie, but then it ended and no one felt like moving. So they stayed like that.

Jimin was sitting next to Jungkook, with his boyfriend's arm draped over his shoulders. Taehyung was sitting on Jungkook's other side, hugging him and refusing to let go. Jimin considered what he was doing for a bit, and finally decided to just go for it.

He backed up a bit, and moved Jungkook's arm off his shoulders. At his movement, both of his boyfriends turned to look at Jimin with a questioning look. Jimin took a deep breath before speaking,

"I wanna try something"

Looking at both of his boyfriends, Jimin saw confusion, mixed with curiosity. Taking their reaction as a sign that he could go ahead, Jimin did it quickly, before he could change his mind.

He shrunk to what he deemed to be a good height, and ended up 5 cm tall. **(2 inches)**

Taehyung and Jungkook looked at him with a bit of shock in their eyes, but it didn't take long for them to snap out of it. As smiles spread on both of their faces, Jungkook reached out to pick Jimin up. It wasn't the first time Jimin let one of his boyfriends hold him, so he was prepared for it. Soon after revealing his secret he had taught both of them the proper way to hold him while he was tiny, and they were both eager to learn.

Jungkook brought Jimin up to his shoulder, and Jimin jumped off the hand and settled down by Jungkook's neck. After a moment, Taehyng carefully put his head down next to Jimin, trapping him there. Taehyung moved closer, to the point where he was sitting on Jungkook's lap. The two of them were holding each other properly now, and Jimin was safely tucked away between them.

At that moment they were all happy. It was one of the best experiences Jimin had in his entire life. Completely surrounded by his boyfriends, being gently squished by both of them as they hugged each other.

Cuddling with tiny Jimin became a common occurrence after that.

\-----

After tiny Jimin became more and more common around the house, Taehyung and Jungkook both got curious what it was like to be in Jimin's situation. They had not forgotten about the first time Jimin told them about his ability. Back then he had explained his ability, and he had said that he could not only shrink himself, but others as well. The first one to bring it up was Taehyung.

They were out of town for a couple days, visiting family. And through some unfortunate events, and bad planning, they all ended up sharing a bed that was way too small to fit all three of them. 

It didn't take long for Jimin to suggest that he shrank himself so he wouldn't take up a lot of space. The other two agreed, and after getting ready for the night Jimin shrank himself to the usual height, 5 cm. **(still 2 inches)**

He had settled down on the pillow between his boyfriends, and it felt fine. But it didn't take long for the younger two to realize that even with Jimin in his tiny form, there was barely enough space for the two of them.

That's when Taehyung made the suggestion.

As they were moving around, trying to get comfortable in the small space, Taehyung quietly spoke up,

"What if you shrink me too?".

Both Jimin and Jungkook had stilled at that, and looked at Taehyung.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?", Jimin asked in his tiny voice.

Taehyung quickly nodded to assure both of them, and after the other two looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with just their eyes, Jimin nodded.

"Alright".

Taehyung didn't know what he expected shrinking to feel like, but he was definitely not prepared for it. At first he felt like he was falling, and then, as soon as it had started the feeling disappeared. And then Taehyung suddenly had to look up to meet Jungkook's eyes. It felt so weird, and it was a little bit intimidating.

Having predicted that Taehyung would hesitate, Jimin walked over to him and held him for a bit, muttering reassuring words. Taehyung eventually returned the hug, and then decided that he was being ridiculous. This was Jungkook, there was no reason to be scared. Jungkook had been patiently waiting, looking at his two now tiny boyfriends. Eventually they broke up the hug and walked over to Jungkook. With help from Jimin, Taehyung let himself be picked up. He was put down on Jungkook's chest, and Jimin joined him soon after that.

Jimin enveloped Taehyung, who was still in a bit of shock, in another hug as they laid down. Jungkook's hand settled down on top of them as a blanket, and in that moment Taehyung understood why Jimin had been so excited. It felt _amazing_.

Taehyung was so happy in that moment, and soon they all drifted off to sleep.

...

They had a little bit of difficulty the next morning, with both Jimin and Taehyung stuck under Jungkook's hand. The two of them had been awake for a while already, but Jungkook was always a deep sleeper, and waking him up was hard enough at normal size.

As they were trapped at the moment there wasn't much they could do, so after squirming for a while they giggled as they cuddled up close to each other and waited for their boyfriend to wake up.

\-----

After that night it didn't take long for Jungkook to grow curious as well.

Unlike Taehyung, Jungkook didn't have a real reason for being shrunk other than wondering what the hype was about. One night when they had all gone to bed, back home in their own bed that could easily fit them all, Jungkook brought it up.

This time Jimin was much less hesitant than the first time. He was really happy that both of his boyfriends were taking interest in his ability. They had always showed interest whenever Jimin used it on himself, but he suspected that they had been afraid to ask him about it before.

But now Jungkook was sitting in front of him on the bed, ready for Jimin to do his thing. Taehyung was lying down next to them, watching with a smile as Jimin tried to reassure Jungkook. They all knew that he was really trying to reassure himself more than anyone, but no one commented.

When he felt he had said everything he needed to, Jimin nodded to himself before shrinking to his smaller height. He looked up to meet eyes with Jungkook, and after getting a reassuring smile from the younger he felt ready.

Jungkook, just like Taehyung, didn't know what he was expecting, but he was surprised at how simple the process was. For a moment he felt like he was falling, but the feeling only lasted for a second.

As soon as the feeling disappeared Jungkook looked up and looked around. He found Jimin still sitting in front of him, seemingly at his normal height. Then he looked behind Jimin and saw Taehyung. Taehyung looked _huge_ right now, and he was still lying down.

God, is that what Jungkook looked like to them whenever they were tiny? He was kinda getting it now.

Jimin got up and walked over to Jungkook, which snapped him out of his thoughts. Jimin offered a hand to help Jungkook up, which he took with a smile. Still holding hands, Jimin guided Jungkook over to Taehyung, who was smiling down at them.

As they got closer, Taehyung slowly reached out with his hand to pick them up. Being extra careful, he picked up Jungkook first. Jimin was right there next to him, just in case he changed his mind.

Once Jungkook felt okay, Taehyung slowly lifted his hand and moved Jungkook to his chest, where he put him down. Reaching back down, Taehyung quickly, but no less gentle, picked up Jimin and deposited him next to Jungkook.

Jungkook still looked like he was in a sort of trance, so Taehyung poked him in the side to snap him out of it,

"Hey, what are you thinking about?".

Jungkook jumped and looked up at Taehyung, before he quietly whispered,

"You look even more beautiful like this".

Taehyung had just barely heard the whisper, but it still made him smile wide.

"Well come over here and get a closer look then".

Jungkook felt a blush spread over his cheeks, but he did as told. He stood up and walked closer to Taehyung's face. Taehyung was resting his head on the pillow, so his face was at a bit of an angle, which made it much easier to watch his boyfriends on his chest.

As Jungkook was close enough that he would have been able to reach out and touch Taehyung's face, the most embarrassing thing happened.

He tripped.

And face planted onto Taehyung's face.

More specifically, Jungkook's face ended up right between Taehyung's lips.

Jungkook immediately turned red, as Taehyung's lips unconsciously parted slightly in surprise. Not too much, just to the point where it looked like he was kissing Jungkook's head.

It didn't take long before Taehyung's face matched the shade of red on Jungkook's.

Jungkook stumbled backwards, at the same time as Taehyung's hand came up to help him, which just ended up with Jungkook being pushed back down by the hand.

"Sorry!"

Taehyung exclaimed out of habit, not considering the position of his boyfriend. Luckily Jungkook was quicker this time and scrambled away before he could fall in even further.

The two of them made eye contact, and just stared at each other in awkward silence for what felt like forever.

What broke them out of it was the sound of their third boyfriend, the cause of all of this, bursting out in laughter.

Jimin had been sitting on Taehyung's chest the entire time, which meant he had front row seats for the entire thing. He was currently rolling around where he had been sitting previously, trying desperately to control his laughter.

His laughter was cut off abruptly as Jungkook launched himself at Jimin, very determined to get some payback.

Jimin reacted fast, and in one swift motion he got up, ran and jumped off of Taehyung, turned back to his original size while in the air, and landed safely on the floor next to the bed.

He had said earlier that he would stay with Jungkook for as long as the other was tiny, but well, he seemed fine now, and Jimin wasn't about to let Jungkook attack him.

Jungkook threw many creative curses his way as Jimin fled the room, his evil smirk on full display for both of his boyfriends.

\-----

Once both Taehyung and Jungkook had gotten their turn at being tiny, they started reacting less and less to Jimin using his ability around the house.

Before, him shrinking was something exciting and foreign. It still was, but now the two had experienced it first hand, and knew more what it was like.

Before, they cherished every little moment they got with Jimin being tiny.

Now they would barely bat an eye when he quickly shrunk himself to reach small areas that he wouldn't be able to reach otherwise. Neither of his boyfriends ever lost a chance to tease Jimin that he should be able to reach anyways with his permanently tiny hands. The comments abruptly stopped coming after Jimin had enough and put both of his boyfriends in time out as revenge.

Time out consisted of Jimin shrinking them, swiftly picking them up before they could get away, and putting them away on some high shelf where they would be stuck until Jimin decided they had served their time.

Jimin was extremely whipped for his boyfriends, so all it usually took was Jungkook looking at him with his big, doe eyes with a pleading look. Jimin was never able to last more than an hour before he gave in.

\-----

One day, Jimin nearly gave his boyfriends a heart attack, as he had forgotten the fact that he never explained the second half of his ability. It had simply slipped his mind when he had been telling them about the rest of what he could do.

Jimin's ability was not to shrink, it was to change sizes. That included growing.

That detail had slipped his mind, because it was something Jimin very rarely actually used. He had never even explored his limit on how big he could grow, and he wasn't planning on it. He just didn't like it. He liked being tiny and letting his big boyfriends pick him up. They couldn't do that if he grew.

So Jimin didn't really use the second half of his ability much, and had therefore forgotten to tell Taehyung and Jungkook about it. One of the few times he did use it was when his short height wasn't enough to reach a high shelf.

Like right now. Most people in his situation would go get a chair to stand on, but Jimin naturally used his ability to reach. It was something he had always done without thinking about it, it just so happened that this time he did it right as his boyfriends walked in.

Jungkook walked in first, with Taehyung's arms over his shoulders in a hug as they clumsily walked in. Jungkook stopped abruptly as he saw Jimin, and Taehyung bumped into him.

"Hey! Next time, tell me before you.."

Taehyung went silent as he looked up and also laid eyes on Jimin.

Jimin was currently standing in front of them, probably around 2,5 meters tall. (Around 8 feet)

Their usually short boyfriend now reached all the way up to the ceiling. As Jimin found what he had been looking for, he let out a cheer as he spun around to face his boyfriends, still oblivious to their shocked state of mind.

Jimin smiled at them, then frowned as he realized he had to look down to meet their eyes. The confusion was clear on his face as he took in their expression, and they could almost see the light go of in his head as he realized what height he was at.

He quickly turned back to his original height, and had to look up just a little bit to once again look at his boyfriends.

"Sorry, I didn't even think about it, it's a habit"

He smiled sheepishly at them as he spoke, but they didn't move.

After a minute or so of awkward silence, both Taehyung and Jungkook burst out in unison,

"What the fuck?!"

Jimin kept looking at them with confusion, not understanding why they were so confused.

Then it hit him, and oh fuck, he had a lot of explaining to do.

...

They all sat down on the couch together, as Jimin started to explain himself.

"Okay, so I guess I.. I forgot.. to tell you about the, uh... the second part of my ability..?"

"You think?"

Jungkook countered immediately, obviously still in shock. Jimin winced at that, before he continued.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I rarely, if ever use that part of it, so it just slipped my mind. I really only use it to reach high shelves..."

Jimin trailed off, trying to read the looks on his boyfriend's faces. They had calmed down significantly now, but they were obviously still trying to wrap their heads around what they had seen.

Deciding that it was better to just get it over with, Jimin quickly explained how the growing worked.

"It's basically the same as the shrinking. I just have to focus on who to change, and what size I want, and it will happen. But like I said, I don't use it. It's hard to grow outside, because I can't be seen by other people, and what you just saw was pretty much the limit for how tall I can get inside..."

He trailed off again, not sure what else there was to say.

The next one to break the silence was Taehyung, as he spoke up with a tone that sounded genuinely curious,

"So, say that I, _theoretically_ , put on a dinosaur costume, and you made me grow.. I could become real life Godzilla?"

Jimin gave him an unamused look at that, at the same time as Jungkook gasped dramatically and turned to watch Taehyung with admiration in his eyes.

"That's the best idea I've ever heard!"

As the two got excited over their ridiculous idea, Jimin smiled to himself, only half listening to them.

He should have known that one of them would ask something like that.

...

In the end, Jimin had refused to help his childish boyfriends recreate Godzilla, and he found it ridiculous that he had to use the excuse that he couldn't risk anyone finding out about his ability for them to give it up.

Apparently the fact that they might terrify and possibly _kill_ lots of people hadn't crossed their minds.

Taehyung and Jungkook made a promise to each other to at some point bring Jimin out somewhere deserted, far from any form of civilization, so that he could freely test his own limits. But they would save that for another day, and would make do with normal Jimin and tiny Jimin for now.

\-----

One thing that Jimin had always loved was dance. It was his true passion in life. He could dance a lot of different styles, but his main focus had always been ballet.

Jimin had recently auditioned for the main role in a big show coming up for the company he worked for. Jimin was first planning on auditioning for a minor role, but his instructor had encouraged him to go for the main role. The instructor was confident Jimin would get the role. And the audition had happened, and Jimin felt confident afterwards. He had done great.

And then the roles were announced.

Jimin didn't make it.

He was sad that he didn't get the role, but he put on a smile and pretended it didn't bother him too much.

But then he had found out the reason why. The director himself sat down with Jimin and explained,

"Park Jimin-ssi, you are one of our best dancers, and I personally would have loved to have you play our main character. However, we were unable to cast you for a variety of reasons. First of all, the woman playing the female lead is quite tall, and it would simply be wrong to have a male lead shorter than the female. Other than that, the majority of the judges agreed that it would be... _problematic_... if our male lead was someone so... how should I put this? Someone so.. _feminine_...".

Jimin didn't hear what was said after that, he just wanted to get away from there. He wanted to run home and curl up with Taehyung and Jungkook. He wanted to go hide and turn so so small that maybe the problems would shrink with him and just _disappear_.

That day, Jimin went home with tears threatening to spill any moment. The director had tried to cheer Jimin up by telling him how great he was at dancing, but he just ended up adding salt to the wound instead.

As soon as Jimin reached home he threw the front door open, and slammed it shut behind him. He kicked off his shoes and ran through the hallway until he reached the bedroom. He entered the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

Taehyung and Jungkook had been sitting together in the living room when they heard their boyfriend come home. They called out to him, but all they got in response was rapid footsteps and their bedroom door being slammed shut. Giving each other a look, they stood up and rushed over to the room.

When they stepped inside there was no sign of Jimin, and it was obvious that he was hiding somewhere in his tiny form.

They split up, and started checking all of Jimin's usual hiding spots.

They checked under the bed, behind the dresser, behind and under the nightstands and all around the window.

When they were starting to run out of places they could look, Taehyung saw something. It didn't look like Jimin, but knowing him it probably could be.

A teeny tiny little dot on top of one of the pillows in the bed. It kind of made sense that Jimin would hide somewhere he felt close to them, while still being alone. The pillow would be a place like that.

But then, that would mean that Jimin was a lot smaller than usual this time.

Taehyung sat on the bed, and leaned closer to the pillow. He squinted at the dot, trying to make out the shape of it. Upon a closer look, it sure did look human.

"Jiminie? Is that you?"

At his words, Jungkook turned around, and seeing Taehyung, but no Jimin, was very confused. He walked around the bed to stand next to Taehyung, and tried to find whatever he was looking at.

He fairly quickly laid eyes on the dot on the pillow, and squinted just like Taehyung.

As soon as Taehyung had spoken, Jimin had moved, and slowly nodded up at his boyfriends. They could just barely make out the movement, but it was there. Taehyung decided to ask,

"Do you maybe wanna turn big again so we can talk?"

A tiny shake of the head.

"Okay, that's fine. Then could you maybe make me a little bit smaller?"

After he said that, it was quiet for a little bit, and then Taehyung felt the familiar feeling of falling. As soon as it ended, he looked around to figure out where he was and how small. He was still on the bed, and next to the bed was the now giant Jungkook. He didn't look any bigger than he usually did whenever Taehyung was tiny though, so he concluded that we was around 5 cm, the usual height.

Then he looked over at Jimin. To Taehyung, he looked like the "normal" tiny Jimin, but since Taehyung was so small... Jimin can't have been much bigger than a millimeter. Maybe one and a half, at best.

Taehyung walked over to where Jimin was, and sat down next to him. He carefully reached out with his hands and picked Jimin up. He put Jimin against his chest, in an attempt to hug him. Jimin spread his arms out, wanting to return the hug.

Taehyung carefully rubbed Jimin's back, and encouraged him to tell him what's wrong. Jimin soon broke down, and told him about everything that had happened. When he was finished, Taehyung was furious. He wanted to storm off and punch that stupid director so hard that he wouldn't be able to function for weeks. The director had no idea how lucky he was that Jimin was a total softie, who would never hurt anyone. Had it been Taehyung who had the ability that Jimin has, that director might not be alive.

But right now there wasn't much he could do, and comforting Jimin came first.

Taehyung muttered reassuring words, as he kept rubbing Jimin's back.

The bed dipped as Jungkook sat down next to them. Then he reached out, even more careful than usual, and held Taehyung. He waited for one of his boyfriends to protest, but they didn't. Taehyung leaned into the hand, it was a welcome comfort. Jungkook slowly lifted his hand, and brought it up to his face so he could see better. He cupped his other hand around them as well, keeping Taehyung in a firm but gentle grip.

Jungkook could see Jimin better now, and could tell he was still upset.

He joined in Taehyung's comforting words, reassuring Jimin that it would be okay. Jungkook had been unable to hear what was said earlier, simply because Jimin was too small right now. He didn't know yet what the problem was, but he just wanted to comfort his boyfriend.

Eventually, Jimin calmed down. He lifted his head and looked up at Taehyung. He gave him a reassuring smile, showing that he was going to be okay. Then he looked past Taehyung and laid eyes on Jungkook. His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he realized just how small he had gotten. It was probably a new record.

Noticing Jimin's eyes on him, Jungkook smiled before he started lowering his hands, thinking that Jimin would want to grow a little bit.

Jimin however was impatient, and forgot the position he was in. He quickly grew back to his normal height, forcing Taehyung to let go of him. Jimin immediately threw himself at Jungkook in a hug. Jungkook reached up to catch him and then returned the hug.

Both of them were completely oblivious to their boyfriend, still tiny and currently trapped between them. Taehyung didn't mind too much, he was being hugged from both sides.

Jimin and Jungkook pulled back soon enough, causing Taehyung to fall the rest of the distance and land on the bed between his boyfriends. That's when they finally noticed him, and looked down. They both chuckled at the position Taehyung was in, as Jimin reached down and picked him up. He brought him up so that he was at eye level with them.

As he was now able to look at his boyfriends again, Taehyung looked at Jimin and spoke up,

"So, since you've calmed down now, do you think you could grow me back? And maybe grow me a little extra so I can go murder that stupid director that made you cry?"

Jimin laughed at that, and put Taehyung down next to them, before making him grow back to his normal height.

They all decided to go to bed in that moment, and laid down next to each other. Both Taehyung and Jungkook insisted that Jimin should be in the middle, and he was too tired to argue.

In that moment Jimin was incredibly happy.

He was still upset that some people just could not accept that not everyone was "normal", or what they considered to be normal. Jimin was sad that he was held back from reaching his dream because of people whose brains were stuck in the past.

But in that moment he was fine. He had two amazing boyfriends currently cuddling him from both sides. Two boyfriends who loved him for who he was, who accepted that he was different, and loved that about him.

Yeah, in that moment Jimin was the happiest he had ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, there you go. I apologize.  
> I'm gonna be honest though, writing all these terrible things about myself is partly just me fishing for compliments, so please comment your thoughts. Seriously, while kudos are motivating, comments will make any writer's day, trust me. 
> 
> Also, in case anyone cares, I have another oneshot on the way, I'm almost done writing it. I got a request on wattpad a looong time ago, and I'm finally about to finish it. Basically, I haven't been able to write for a while because I was sick. Yes, it was corona. No, I'm not dying, not anymore. This is just what happens when you live in a country where it's the norm to not wear masks, because they "look weird". Yeah, I hate this place. Wear your masks, to protect writers! 
> 
> Thank you to anyone who cared enough to read this far 💜


End file.
